Em um Quarto Escuro In a Darkened Room
by Kyra Spring
Summary: É possível reencontrar a luz, mesmo depois que as trevas levam embora tudo o que resta a alguém? É o que Harry tenta descobrir. Songfic com spoiler HBP baseada na música In a Darkened Room, do Skid Row.


Songfic – In a Darkened Room Skid Row (Tradução: Num Quarto Escuro) 

_ i Nota da autora: Alô! Bem, essa é uma das minhas primeiras fics com spoiler de HP and the Half-blood Prince. É sério, eu não lhe recomendo ler antes de ler o livro, ou terá surpresas não muito agradáveis. Mas, se você já leu, eu espero que goste da fic. Agradecimentos especiais ao Johnny, meu amigo, que me deu, sem querer, a idéia da música, e que certamente nunca vai saber que tem uma fic dedicada a ele. É só isso por enquanto, até mais! /i _

hr 

b i DISCLAIMER: /i /b Os personagens da fic não me pertencem, obviamente, e sim a Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que acha que só porque são seus personagens ela pode fazer gato-e-sapato deles, até porque se fossem eu não estaria aqui escrevendo fics derramadas e sem nexo, e sim escolhendo um iate de luxo para comprar com os meus milhões de dólares. A música também não é minha, pertence à banda Skid Row (sinceramente, é a minha favorita deles). Mas a história pertence a mim, só a mim, e se eu sonhar que alguém colocou as patinhas nela, eu juro em nome de Sirius Black e Alvo Dumbledore que a pessoa vai se ver COMIGO!

Já escurecia quando Harry finalmente chegou à rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4. A última vez. Depois do seu aniversário de dezessete anos, iria embora de uma vez por todas. Para onde? Não sabia. Só sabia, de alguma forma, que aquele lugar deixaria de ser o lar dele para sempre. Não tinha mais lar nenhum. Estava sozinho, afinal.

Não trocou uma única palavra com nenhum dos seus parentes, que por sua vez também mal lhe dirigiram o olhar, e rapidamente subiu as escadas e trancou-se em seu quarto, jogando o malão para um canto e por fim deixando-se desabar sobre a sua cama. Não se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, e tudo o que fez foi simplesmente ficar olhando os reflexos que as luzes dos postes da calçada faziam no teto.

Havia suportado tudo o que podia. O último baque, porém, era mais do que poderia agüentar, muito mais. Finalmente, alguém conseguira fazer com que ele perdesse a fé, a esperança, tudo o que o havia mantido lúcido até aquele momento. Não era mais capaz de acreditar na bondade, na alegria, no amor, não podia mais crer que sempre haveria um dia luminoso de sol depois de uma tempestade, porque, para ele, sempre havia tempestade, uma tormenta que não teria mais fim, a partir daquele momento. Ele havia sido esquecido por Deus, abandonado num mundo escuro e frio, onde ninguém poderia tentar lhe dar um pouco de luz, porque se tentasse sofreria as conseqüências.

Dumbledore havia lhe dito que a coisa que o diferenciava de Voldemort era a capacidade de amar. Mas como poderia amar alguém, se as pessoas a quem ele havia amado acabavam morrendo injustamente? Inocentes, todos eles, pagando um preço alto demais, sofrendo no lugar dele, morrendo para salvá-lo. Era uma causa perdida, a que aquelas pessoas estavam enfrentando? Talvez. A verdade é que ele estava se tornando amargurado, triste, sentindo que tudo dentro dele eram pedaços disformes, restos do que um dia ele havia sido.

_ b i In a darkened room **(Num quarto escuro)**  
Beyond the reach of God's faith **(Além do alcance da fé em Deus)**  
Lies the wounded, the shattered remains of love betrayed **(Estão os feridos e despedaçados restos do amor traído) /i /b **_

A culpa de tudo aquilo pertencia a alguém que não sabia se contentar com o que havia recebido, alguém que poderia ter sido formidável, se não tivesse sido consumido pela ganância e pela ânsia de poder. Voldemort, aquele demônio assassino que havia matado sua família e espalhado seus servos pelo mundo, causando dor e sofrimento a todos os que cruzavam seu caminho. Quantas famílias destruídas? Quantas almas despedaçadas? Quantas esperanças esmigalhadas, em nome de uma causa amaldiçoada? Naqueles tempos, a primeira coisa que se perguntava para alguém com um jornal não era mais sobre o tempo ou sobre o resultado de um dos jogos de quadribol do campeonato, e sim sobre quem havia sido morto ou preso naquele dia. Todos andavam receosos, assustados, enfim, estavam sendo intimidados por um assassino criminoso...

Harry sentiu lágrimas tímidas rolando por sua face. Era o que havia restado à quase todos os que um dia ousaram desafiar aquele que se auto-denominava o "lorde das trevas": lágrimas de tristeza, de saudade e, principalmente, de raiva, lágrimas frias e silenciosas, a única reação possível quando se tem a certeza de que as pessoas queridas não poderão mais voltar. Lágrimas de medo, pelos que ainda estão vivos e que, no outro dia, já podiam não estar mais. As lágrimas que todos, em seus corações, estavam chorando naquele momento, por mais um assassinato sem razão.

_ b i And the innocence of a child is bought and sold **(E a inocência de uma criança é comprada e vendida)**  
In the name of the damned **(Em nome dos malditos)**  
The rage of the angels left silent and cold **(A raiva dos anjos abandonada silenciosa e fria) /i /b **  
_

A lua já exibia seus primeiros raios na janela do quarto, mas mesmo assim, Harry não quis acender a luz. Não seria um simples interruptor que iria acabar com a escuridão que havia ao redor. Então, começou a observar a luz da lua, brilhante e fria, como se esperasse que ela fosse lhe iluminar um caminho a seguir. Havia simplesmente perdido o rumo, quando o último apoio que tinha caiu. Ele tinha uma missão, sabia disso muito bem – mas não sabia como começá-la, para onde ir, o que fazer. O futuro das pessoas de repente se tornou sua responsabilidade, algo duro demais para qualquer pessoa suportar. Mas tudo é sempre mais fácil quando não se está sozinho, e ele não estava, até bem pouco tempo. Mas, então, de uma hora para outra, tudo desmoronara bem na sua frente, quando descobriu que aquele a quem todos achavam que era um aliado valoroso não passava de um traidor canalha.

Mas o pior de tudo é que, graças à traição dele, Harry se vira obrigado a abrir mão das últimas pessoas que lhe restavam. Seus amigos queriam ir com ele para onde quer que fosse necessário, mas ele sabia que não poderia sacrificar mais duas pessoas que nada tinham a ver com o que estava acontecendo. Mesmo assim, sabendo de todos os riscos, seus melhores amigos, Rony e Hermione, achavam que qualquer perigo valia a pena, numa extraordinária manifestação de confiança e coragem.

Porém, pior que isso era justamente ter que se desfazer de Gina. Não suportava mais a idéia de ficar longe dela, havia se apaixonado de verdade, de uma forma que jamais pensara que seria capaz. E, agora, sofria as conseqüências daquele sentimento: não poderia tê-la, porque senão certamente a perderia para sempre. Para protegê-la, teve que deixá-la, mas seu coração simplesmente não aceitava o fato de que, agora, não poderia mais estar junto dela.

E, agora, ele, mentalmente, implorava pelo seu perdão. Perdão, por ser tão tolo e não saber o que fazer, por não ter sido prudente quando teve a chance, por tê-la traído daquela forma, por ter abandonado-a daquele jeito. Só esperava que ela se cansasse cedo de esperá-lo, que ela o esquecesse o mais cedo possível, que ele não fosse mais capaz de fazê-la sofrer mais do que já fizera.

_ b i **Forgive me please for I know not what I do (Perdoe-me, por favor, pois não sei o que faço)  
How can I keep inside the hurt I know is true (Como posso guardar a mágoa que, eu sei, é verdadeira) /i /b .**_

Harry se censurava por ter acreditado, mesmo que por pouco tempo, que aqueles dias bons pudessem durar para sempre. Por um breve período de tempo, era como se ele estivesse constantemente sob o efeito de Felix Felicis, em que nada podia dar errado, em que tudo terminaria bem. Mas, como ele mesmo deveria ter descoberto antes, eram mentiras, doces ilusões de algo que jamais poderia ser real. O erro havia sido dele mesmo: não devia ter se envolvido, deveria ter deixado tudo como estava antes, e agora, por conseqüência desse erro, ele seria obrigado a carregar aquela cicatriz profunda, mais uma entre as tantas que ele já carregava. Mas o medo de ser responsável por mais uma morte sem sentido o impedia de ir até ela, de dizer que se arrependia e que não abriria mão dela por nada no mundo. De alguma maneira, Harry sabia, em seu coração, que um dia Voldemort o acharia e o mataria, e por isso não se importava consigo mesmo. Mas Gina... Se acontecesse algo com ela, aí sim é que sua vida perderia completamente o sentido. Enquanto pudesse se certificar que ela estivesse bem e segura, então poderia, ainda, ter um pouco de luz.

_ b i Tell me when the kiss of love becomes a lie **(Me diga quando o beijo do amor vira mentira)**  
That bears the scar of sin too deep **(Que traz a cicatriz do pecado bem lá no fundo)**  
To hide behind this fear of running unto you **(Pra esconder o medo de correr até você)**  
Please let there be light **(Por favor, deixe que haja luz)**  
In a darkened room **(Num quarto escuro) /i /b .**_

Contra a vontade, ele adormeceu entre as próprias lágrimas, e acordou, horas depois, com os primeiros raios do sol da manhã. Harry não pôde deixar que notar que o círculo vermelho que se erguia no horizonte e era visível da sua janela era muito belo, e lembrava uma cascata vermelha, com raios que se irradiavam para todos os lados, movendo-se suavemente de um lado para outro. Os raios também formavam algo que lembrava um sorriso doce e quente...

Imediatamente, Harry desviou os olhos da janela. Havia acabado de se flagrar pensando em Gina outra vez. Seria tão difícil assim esquecer? Não seria mais justo com todos simplesmente deixar de sentir algo como aquilo? Ele sabia que seria muito melhor deixar o passado para trás, esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido antes, e seguir em frente, mas parecia impossível. Havia ficado apenas com as lembranças de bons tempos, que agora pareciam distantes demais, deixados de lado por uma causa que, cada vez mais, ele sentia que não deveria lhe pertencer.

Por que a havia desejado? Talvez aquilo fosse só mais um truque maldoso para fazê-lo cair de vez. Sentia-se tão impuro, tão indigno de amá-la, mas mesmo assim cometera a insanidade e a imprudência de se apaixonar, e mesmo sentindo que já sabia o tempo todo que não poderia durar, por que ele insistira?

A verdade é que aquele sentimento havia colocado o ponto final em seu próprio réquiem, e ele era capaz de ouvir o seu próprio coração cantando a sua canção de despedida. Naquele momento, porém, tudo o que queria era tê-la de volta antes que sua última nota soasse, uma nota que não tardaria muito a ser tocada também.

_ b i All the precious times have been put to rest again **(E todos os momentos preciosos foram colocados de lado novamente)**  
And the smile of the dawn **(E o sorriso da madrugada)**  
Brings tainted lust singing my requiem **(Traz a luxúria manchada cantando meu réquiem) /i /b .**  
_

Seu pensamento, então, se voltou para a jornada que tinha à sua frente. A idéia de alguém dividir a própria alma só para se tornar imortal era, no mínimo, repugnante e terrível. Como iria destruir alguém que poderia ressurgir com outro pedaço de sua alma a qualquer momento? Como iria encontrar as peças da alma de Voldemort? Agora, não tinha mais Dumbledore ou Sirius para protegê-lo, e o futuro de todo o mundo mágico passou a ser a responsabilidade dele. Mas, cada vez mais, ele se convencia de que aquela busca certamente o conduziria a um terrível confronto final com Voldemort, o mais poderoso e terrível dos bruxos, que não medira esforços para destruí-lo e que certamente não mediria naquele momento, também. Harry se resignava com a possibilidade, a cada instante maior, de acabar, também ele, morrendo naquela luta sem sentido. Sabia que iria acontecer. Sabia que não havia outra forma. Mais uma vez, havia a escolha entre o que é certo e o que é fácil, e mais uma vez o caminho certo era o mais doloroso.

Ele havia acreditado que, um dia, tudo poderia voltar a ser como era antes, em seus anos de infância, em que tudo era mais fácil e o peso das terríveis verdades sabidas há pouco tempo ainda não o oprimiam. Havia acreditado que valia a pena lutar, que era o certo a se fazer, que não seria fácil, mas que não estaria sozinho naquela luta. Hoje, essas tolas ilusões o atormentavam perversamente, enquanto ele era obrigado a ver, de braços cruzados, mais e mais pessoas sofrendo. A cada morte, ele tinha a amarga certeza de que, provavelmente, um dia, seria o rosto dele aparecendo no Profeta Diário. Mas tudo o que queria era se certificar de que nada daquilo seria em vão.

_ b i Can I face the day when I'm tortured in my trust **(Posso encarar o dia quando sou torturado em minha crença?)**  
And watch it crystallize **(E assistir isso cristalizando)**  
While my salvation it crumples to dust **(Enquanto minha salvação vira pó?) /i /b .**_

O dia estava tão bonito... O céu do começo do verão estava totalmente azul, sem nuvens, a despeito da escuridão que insistia em amedrontá-lo. Haveria sol depois da tempestade? Ele conseguiria atravessá-la ileso, ou também afundaria para a escuridão sem volta? Não importava. Se afundasse, que levasse quantos pudesse com ele. Já que escolhera o caminho certo, não havia por que se importar consigo mesmo.

Sinceramente, ele queria que ninguém o esperasse além da tempestade. Já havia perdido o controle da situação, não conseguiria fugir sem enfrentar a tormenta à sua frente. Estava preparando tudo para que não causasse mais sofrimento a ninguém, para que ninguém mais sequer se lembrasse dele quando tudo acabasse. Era uma tempestade que ele deveria enfrentar sozinho.

Mas, se ele caísse, valeria a pena tentar se levantar? Ele teria alguém por quem continuar, por quem lutar, por quem viver? Haveria. Mas, em seu íntimo, ele torcia para que ela já não se lembrasse dele, para que jamais tornasse a se envolver com ele outra vez. Quase a perdera uma vez, sem se dar conta, para Voldemort e seus Horcruxes do inferno, e não podia permitir que isso acontecesse outra vez.

De uma forma ou de outra, porém, ela sempre seria a sua razão para continuar lutando e lutando até o fim, apenas para que pudesse dar a ela um mundo melhor, como compensação por tê-la deixado.

_ b i Why can't I steer the ship before it hits the storm **(Por que não posso guiar o navio antes dele encontrar a tempestade)**  
I've fallen to the sea but still I swim for shore **(Eu caio no mar, mas ainda nado em busca da praia). /i /b .**_

Relutantemente, ele se levantou e olhou pela janela. Em algum lugar, a quilômetros dali, ela estaria lá, talvez esperando por ele, talvez olhando solitária pela janela da mesma forma que ele estava fazendo, ou talvez simplesmente dormindo tranqüila, longe das angústias dele. Mas ela i _estava_ /i lá, em algum lugar, sã e salva, e só essa certeza já era o suficiente para ele.

Lançou um beijo ao ar, murmurando "até qualquer dia, minha ruivinha", enquanto fitava o sol, que fazia preguiçosamente seu trajeto pelo céu. Onde a luz pudesse alcançar, então lá ela também estaria, com ele, sabendo que enquanto a tivesse em seu coração, haveria um motivo. E haveria uma luz, tão forte e brilhante que afastaria toda a treva que se colocasse em seu caminho.

Haveria uma saída além da tempestade escura. Porque mesmo nos tempos mais sombrios, ele poderia ser forte e destemido, porque só precisava buscar a luz dentro de si mesmo.

_ b i Please let there be light **(Por favor, deixe que haja luz)**  
In a darkened room **(Num quarto escuro) /i /b .**_

_** hr **_

_N/A: Ah, galera, aí está a fic. Espero que tenham gostado. A música era perfeita, quanto à fic... Bem, vamos ignorar a opinião da autora. Eu só sei que me acabei de tanto chorar com o final do livro, e não conseguiria escrever nada mais alegre que isso mesmo que eu tentasse. Dedico essa fic à todos vocês, principalmente à minha amiga Carol, que sempre foi aquela que estava lá para mim sempre que eu precisava (ai, que melação...). Bom, é só isso, NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR, porque eu me alimento de comentários e vocês não pagam nada pra comentar as fics. Até qualquer dia, e abraços a todos!_


End file.
